


In-tea-ruption

by YvonneSilver



Series: 00Q drabbles [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvonneSilver/pseuds/YvonneSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond had been patient all night as Q remained entrenched in his work, but as midnight nears he figures Q has been working long enough. It's time for some distraction. And the best way he knows to distract his quartermaster is with a cup of fresh tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In-tea-ruption

James sets the mug down on the table beside Q’s right hand. “I thought you said you were done for the night.”

"I am," Q answers distractedly. He’s curled up in his office chair, one leg tucked beneath the other as he leans forward to squint at his computer screen. "Eleanor just sent in a report."

Bond plants a kiss on Q’s curls before resting his chin on the top of Q’s head so he can scan the screen. “Well. It’ll have to wait till morning.” He says resolutely. He straightens up and carefully lifts Q’s glasses from his nose.

"Hey! I need those to read!" Q makes a grab for them, but the agent is already out of reach.

"They’ll get fogged up anyhow when you drink your tea." Bond points out, and though Q grumbles something unintelligible, he does reach for his mug.

Meanwhile, Bond holds the lenses up against the light to check for dirt.  Then, just for the heck of it, he decides to put them on. "How do I look?’ He asks, turning back to Q.

"I don’t know. You took my glasses," the quartermaster grumbles.

Bond grins. “Right. Hand me your phone, I’ll take a picture.”

"With my phone?" Q laughs incredulously. "Last time you couldn’t even get it off the lock screen."

"I know how to take a selfer." Bond assures him.

"Selfie," Q corrects. Even though his vision is blurry, he can tell Bond is wearing that shit-eating grin of his. "You did that on purpose." Q says, passing over his phone.

Bond doesn’t answer, but he quickly snaps a couple of pictures of Q looking adorably pouty over his mug of tea.


End file.
